


Feels Like Home

by barnesangel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, also a little bit of fluff, kinda angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnesangel/pseuds/barnesangel
Summary: Lynn finds herself being kidnapped once again but old feelings resurface when she finds out her kidnapper is her ex-best friend.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I've had this in my drafts for like a month or so and I don't know why I never posted it but here it is anyway! Also, Shay is one of my absolute favourites and he deserves all the love in the world.  
> I hope you enjoy this little One Shot and feel free to leave comments and critiques!

A groan escaped Lynn's lips as her head lulled from side to side. A headache immediately making its presence known as a piercing pain shot through her spine. She clenched her fists, expecting her hidden blades to unsheathe but when she didn't hear the sound, she knew what happened. Once again. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when she opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Although that didn't help much as it was pitch black, the only light coming from beneath the door. 

The legs of the wooden chair scratched the stone beneath her bare feet as she struggled against the restraints preventing her to move even the slightest. She hissed through gritted teeth as the rope cut into her skin and most likely bruised them as well. 

Suddenly, the door was opened and a broad, tall frame entered the room. Their walk would have been intimidating to anybody but Lynn knew who her kidnapper was so the epic entrance did not impress her much. 

She rolled her eyes as the person seemed to take their sweet time with walking towards her. She kept struggling against the rope despite it cutting her wrists open and a burning pain shooting through her body. 

A deep chuckle echoed through the room, the broad frame finding humour in her struggle, "You know those ropes are as tight as possible so you'll just hurt yourself more, lass." The smooth Irish accent was apparent in his voice and if she was not already so sure as to who her kidnapper is, she would have been now. 

"Seriously, Shay. This is the third time I've been kidnapped this week. It's getting old." She stated, a smug smirk on her face in spite of her current situation not aiding her usual sarcastic wit much. 

Shay only shook his head and pulled a chair right in front of her, sitting on it backwards his smell filling up her nostrils, "It's nice to see you again. I see that you've grown into quite the assassin." He observed, letting his eyes travel over her much smaller form. 

Lynn frowned when she noticed his expression that was the complete opposite of what it should be when a templar interrogates an assassin. The usual stern frown was gone causing his entire face to seem more relaxed, his hard eyes softening in the dim light. The smile on his face seemed somewhat proud but she also noted a saddened expression. 

Truth is, she and Shay got along from the moment he was brought to the assassin brotherhood by Liam. They often trained their preferred skills together and helped each other work through their weaknesses. While she was fonder of working on her stealth and disguising skills, he would often train with his sword and his hidden blade. They were like magnets, polar opposites but drawn to each other nevertheless. 

It broke Lynn's heart when she heard of his betrayal, Achilles explaining everything that happened to her. That was the moment when she isolated herself and decided to move away from the homestead to go to New York and help the brotherhood there. She could not bear being in the presence of places and people that reminded her of Shay. 

So naturally as soon as she heard word of Shay being alive and being in New York, she wanted to do nothing more than go and see him, but she knew she could not. He joined the Templars and that was the moment Lynn knew they could not go back to their previous relationship. 

Though as time passed, she took notice of the brotherhood's weaknesses and lies. She started distancing herself even more, going on risky missions by herself, studying the templar's path and their way of thinking. She hated to admit it but she found herself agreeing with them more often than not. 

But she could not just pull a Shay and join them like he did. They would not accept her and she was too weak on her own to be hunted by a flock of assassins. 

Shay took notice of her somber expression, a deep crease forming between his eyebrows as he started to frown in worry. He leaned away from her a little bit, his eyes observing the interior of the room which only consisted of a table and the two chairs they were seated on. 

"Why do you keep kidnapping me, Shay?" Lynn spoke out of the blue, startling Shay in the process as he was too lost in his own thoughts. He felt himself grow weak as soon as she spoke his name with her soft tone, barely above a whisper. He looked into her emerald green eyes which used to shine brightly even in the darkest lights but were now taken over by a layer of mist. 

"You're an Assassin." Shay mumbled, "I'm a Templar. It's my job to get information about the brotherhood from any possible target. You happen to be the easiest." He was leaning closer to her once more, their stares intense and almost creating friction. Her golden hair fell out of its braid and a few strands framed her face, distracting Shay. 

Lynn scoffed, shaking her head and slumping forward as the fight against the ropes earlier robbed her of useful energy. She felt the anger in herself beginning to burn once again, all the pent-up frustration and grief bubble to the surface. Never being able to fully deal with the reality of losing her best friend was exhausting as well as not being able to direct the anger she felt towards Achilles when she heard that he was still alive. 

"Do you know what you did to me when you left? When you died? I was the only one saddened by our loss, everyone else just pretended like you never existed. I had no one to talk to, Shay. I was once again, all by myself." The light in her eyes died and her irises seemed to eat up the colour of her eyes as every syllable she spoke was like venom. Dangerous and deadly. 

Shay went to open his mouth and give a response but all that escaped him were pieces of a word. As Lynn noticed his struggle she looked at the ceiling to prevent the built-up tears from escaping her eyes, the heat of the room not aiding in preventing that. 

"You know, when I heard that you're still alive, I felt happiness. No anger or rage like the other assassins. And when that happened, I knew Achilles lied to me. He told me you were running away from something and fell off a cliff. I was stupid enough to believe that because why would the Mentor lie to me?" 

As Shay looked at Lynn he saw a broken down, emotional mess of a woman. He did not see his best friend anymore and it was partially his fault. He knew it was and the reality of that caused a heavy feeling to settle in his heart. Lynn took a deep breath before she spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"I started doing my research, stole papers from messengers and such. I got more involved in this war between Assassins and Templars than anyone would ever want to. I learned things I didn't want to learn. Once I got to the bottom of everything and found out what the Templars stand for, what their purpose is; I found myself agreeing." She admitted, her head sinking in defeat as she voiced her thoughts for the first time. 

A smile tugged on the corner of Shay's mouth as he sat up straighter and a weird sense of pride overcame him. He was proud that she would listen to him and find out more about the opposite side in order to understand him and the thoughts that ran through his mind. But the small smile quickly disappeared when he noticed the silent tears flowing down her face. 

A sob escaped her trembling lips and she bowed her head down so her hair would hide her face. She didn't want Shay to see her like this, he was still her enemy after all. When something soft touched her cheek, she flinched but as soon as she found out that it was a piece of cloth she relaxed for a moment. 

"Do you remember this?" Shay asked, trying to lighten the mood, "You gave this to me as a birthday gift and accidentally told me you stole it instead of bought it." A smile appeared on Lynn's face and a bitter laugh escaped her throat. They always used to do stupid things like this and 'accidentally' reveal secrets that they meant to keep private. 

"You know, I miss this." He gestured between himself and her, "You and I just joking around. That's the only thing I miss about my old life; you." Shay admitted, his cheeks heating up as he hid his face behind the collar of his jacket. Lynn smirked with a raised eyebrow, her face still wet from the tears earlier. 

"I miss you too." She responded causing his head to snap up and his eyes immediately found her own to see if she was joking. As soon as he saw the seriousness in her eyes, he smiled and got up. 

Panic rose in Lynn's stomach as she immediately started blaming herself for letting her walls down. He was a Templar now, he was manipulative and would test every option available to get the information he needed. 

He walked behind her, his boots hitting the stone beneath his feet audibly. Lynn closed her eyes, readying herself of what was to come and whimpering when she heard him unsheathe his hidden blade. 

But instead of hurting her, Shay cut through the rope keeping her in place and unable to move. She let a long breath go as soon as she felt like she was able to fully breathe again and fill her lungs with oxygen. Lynn got up from the chair, stretching her arms and legs as soon as he cut them free as well. 

She turned back to Shay, looking up at him with grateful eyes. Stepping towards him, she took his much larger hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. But as soon as their skin made contact, they both seemed to feel the electricity shooting through them and hesitated. 

Shay was the first to take a leap of faith and pulled Lynn into a bone crushing hug, lifting her off her feet in the process. A giggle escaped her mouth and she hugged him back with all the strength she could muster, burying her face in his neck. They stayed like this for a while simply enjoying each other's warmth and the familiarity surrounding it. 

Lynn felt like she was finally home again. A place she has not been to in years.


End file.
